


Mutual Victory

by PepperF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's beginning to get used to this view of the living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for oxoniensis's Porn Battle VII.

She likes to test her endurance against him. She's athletic, but he's trained. He's stronger, but she's more patient. He suggested she take up judo, not long after they got married, and she took to it instantly. Every time he gets back from a mission, she's better.

"I'm out of practice," he grumbles, annoyed at his inability to break her hold. She presses a little harder, threatening to dislocate his arm, and he yelps. "Okay, okay! I give!" Laughing breathlessly, she sits back on her heels, and he rolls away, rubbing at his aching shoulder. "Damn, Sara," he says, admiringly. "You've got some moves."

"Oh, I've got moves," she concurs. The dangerous glint in her eyes is his only warning, as she goes from a crouch to a tackle in one smooth move, and he finds himself eating carpet again.

He's beginning to get used to this view of the living room.

This time, though, she's laughing too much to really pin him, and as he struggles to free himself, it degenerates into a freeform wrestling match. He tickles her mercilessly, and she retaliates with an elbow to his kidneys, and then grabbing his ankle and biting it. He collapses deliberately on to her, and she squeaks.

"Jack, you LUMP! Get off!"

"Say 'uncle'," he demands, wriggling around to grab her wrists. Damn woman is like an octopus.

"Never!"

She tries to kick him, to throw him off, but now he's got her pinned – and he takes full advantage of the situation, and kisses her.

She moans against his mouth, and they're not fighting any more. Her long legs wrap around him and pull him close, and he grinds down. He was already half-hard, and in only a moment he's at full attention, every cell of his body tingling with the remembrance of this woman, this body, them, how this feels.

"Sara," he groans, and kisses her again, an addict reunited with his drug after a long, long period of abstinence. Her hands are in his hair, then rubbing his back soothingly, kneading his shoulders as they rock together.

"God, Jack. I've missed you," she gasps, and he kisses his way down her throat (she's sensitive right _there_ ), and rediscovers her breasts. Oh, man. How did he survive for six months without these?

He tugs up her T-shirt, eager for every inch of familiar skin, and she retaliates by tangling him in his shirt, until he has to pause for a moment to free himself. They quickly rid themselves of pesky clothing, and he can't help but grin as she devours his body with her eyes. Then she's tackled him again, more gently this time, and any embryonic thoughts he might have had towards the lock on the front door are lost as she slides up his body and claims his mouth.

Blindly, curving over him with her mouth fused to his, she reaches down. His cock twitches as she brushes it, and he gives a strangled cry as she centers them and sinks down. He was far too ready, and not ready enough, and he has to stop for a moment, gripping her shoulders to tell her to hold still, because he wants to make this last longer than five seconds. " _Sara_."

Her eyes close, and her hips are making needy little circles. "Jaaaack," she pleads. "Just... _god_. We can go for the endurance record next time."

Impressed with her ability to construct whole sentences, he complies. Giving in to his need to drive this, he rolls them over and presses her hard into the floor. From her sighs and moans, he doesn't think she minds. Her hands clutch restlessly at him, eventually finding a home on the small of his back, encouraging him to _more, harder, deeper..._

She's close, he remembers the little sounds she makes, and the rhythm they fall into, and he can't hold out, he can't, he can't – and as he thrusts as deep as he can possibly get, comingcomingcoming, she gasps, her hands clenching on his back, and he can feel her coming too, arching up against him and kicking his own orgasm into a pleasure whiteout.

Some time later, he rises back out of wherever he'd gone, to find his face buried in the curve of her damp neck, her heartbeat thrumming beneath his fingertips. He reaches up and kisses her deeply, and then collapses to the side. "God," he says, dazedly, and turns his head to look at her. She's flushed and sated, and her eyes gleam brightly back at him as she smiles.

"Truce," she says.

\---

END.


End file.
